


Back at Home

by orphan_account



Series: The History Books Forgot About Us [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frottage, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Christopher Courfeyrac burst into his apartment early in the morning.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back at Home

Christopher Courfeyrac burst into his apartment early in the morning.

“Guess who just fought a revolution!” He yelled to a sleeping Marius. The aforementioned Marius, who was on the couch, was now on the ground.

The younger man groaned rubbing his eyes. “I’m going to guess you...?” 

“That’s right!” When Marius finally opened his eyes, he gasped at the sight before him.

Courfeyrac was sporting a bloody nose, several cuts and bruises, a black eye, and a split lip. Yet his grin was wide and his eyes were bright. Yet Marius was off of the ground and was dragging him to the couch.

“Did Joly clean you up?” Marius was horrified looking, yet Courfeyrac chuckled.

“Relax! Of course he did! The real question is, why weren’t you at the riot, Pontmercy!?” Courfeyrac’s smile turned into a smirk, and he grabbed the other man’s wrists.

“I...I...I uh...had a big test to study for!” A deep red blush broke out over Marius’ face.

Courfeyrac’s smirk widened. And he only slightly winced due to his split lip. “Relax, Marius, I truly don’t care if you miss one little riot,” He chuckled at the other man’s sigh of relief. “However, Enjolras might get angry...I’d show up at the next one.”

Marius stammered, even more when Courfeyrac pulled him into his lap. The younger man floundered around for a little while before finally settling when Courfeyrac began to stroke his hair.

“And don’t worry about your pretty little face either. Chicks dig bruises,” Courfeyrac leaned closer, his warm breath tickling the shell of Marius’ ear. “And so do I.”

Marius shuddered, and allowed a tiny moan to escape when Courfeyrac’s mouth enclosed around the lobe of his ear, tongue licking and teeth grazing.

“Chris...” Marius half-whined, turning in his lap.  
“Yes, Marius?”  
“Kiss me.”

Courfeyrac grinned, pulling Marius in and kissing him on the lips. He was gentle, his arms pulling the other man fully onto his lap and he only winced slightly due to his lip. Marius kissed back, clumsily, his tongue meeting Courfeyrac’s enthusiastically. They stayed like that for a little while, lips sliding against each other. However, Courfeyrac broke the kiss, choosing to instead kiss his jaw and neck. It was only then when Marius pushed back.  
When Courfeyrac pouted, Marius smiled at him. “Chris, you need to take a shower.”

“Hmm...would you like to join me?”

“Yeah, sure.” Marius was pulled towards the bathroom. 

 

Once they were in there, they kissed until the water was warm enough for them to get in. Courfeyrac stripped quickly, yet Marius was hesitant, moving with slower hands.

However, once he was under the steady stream of hot water, Courfeyrac grabbed him for another heated kiss, pushing him against the cool tiles of the shower. When he rocked his hips forward, their hard cocks rocked together. Marius panted, breaking the kiss to moan.

“Do that again.” His moans grew louder when Courfeyrac repeated the motion.

“Here.” Courfeyrac grabbed the both of them in one hand and stroked them together.

His hand soon grew wild, and Marius finished with a gasp and a cry of his name. His body was shaking with the sensations and he nearly fell, Courfeyrac catching him just in time, holding him close.

However, Courfeyrac was far from finished.

“Hey, do you want to try something new?” When Marius could stand, he nodded.

Courfeyrac sat on the edge of the bathtub. “Kneel down in front of me.”

When Marius did what he said, Courfeyrac smirked. “Now put that pretty little mouth to work.”

Marius did what he said without complaint, in a fog after his orgasm. He slid the head of Courfeyrac’s cock past his lips, tongue smoothing over the bead of precome that had gathered there. He could only slide a little bit more into his mouth, his fingers working clumsily over the rest. It was an awkward rhythm, but he got into it.

“Marius, if you don’t want me to come in your mouth, you should move.” Courfeyrac grunted.

It must have been the low fog that had settled into his mind, but Marius stayed. And, when he scraped his teeth gently over the head of Courfeyrac’s cock, Courfeyrac pulled himself out of Marius’ mouth quickly, spurting hot liquid over his cheek. He moaned loudly, pulling Marius up for a rough kiss.

“Let’s finish out shower and then go to bed.” He breathed into the other man’s mouth. Marius couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a big fan of this one, but i've been dying to release it. it has a much lighter tone than the past ones do.


End file.
